Surprise! (PewDieCry)
by thelittleglaceon
Summary: "Hey, I just got off my plane, everything went alright," I talked into my phone. My heart was racing, obviously, but it was confusing of why. Was it nervousness or just plain excitement? I would never know... I just really hoped that Cry would like the surprise we had for him. (Pewds' POV. [My very last PDC fanfiction. Probably ever. Enjoy it, I guess.])


I sat by, watching the rain fall down**, **the thunder booming, and the lighting firing up the sky.

So gloomy for such an important day...

I get up from my couch and take another sip from the hot chocolate I made a little while ago.  
>I remember that Marzia and me made a secret recipe to make it more... chocolatier, if that's even a word.<p>

I go to my bed, deciding that I should take a moment and try to sleep before I go to the airport later today.  
>I sigh, hoping that everything will go well today, no falls, trips, or delays. Nothing can go wrong today. Maybe in a week I can trip or something, to make up for all the joy and happiness I will have today.<p>

My phone rings and I check the time as well.

_7:24 A.M.  
><em>  
>Oh good, I still have an hour or two to get some rest.<p>

**_Text from Red:_** _Hurry up and get all your stuff ready, I think that your plane is going to leave in a few hours._

Or... maybe not.

I look outside my window to see if it's still raining... It is, and also maybe hailing a bit as well.  
>I wonder if it's ever like this in the Americas?<p>

I get up from my warm, cozy bed, and the cold wraps around me like a blanket already.

I hurry up and put a red shirt, black jeans, and my favorite black jacket that Cry sent me for my birthday last year.  
>I smile, remembering how Cry skyped me to see if it fitted OK, all worried that it wouldn't fit or that I wouldn't like the design.<p>

_"Did you get the thing that I sent you?"  
>"YES! It's awesome, Cry. Where'd you find it?"<br>"Are you sure? Does it fit okay?"  
>"Yeah, it fits perfectly, almost like a blanket!"<em>

_Cry laughed, "Do you like the design?"  
>"Yep, it looks totally sweet, Marzia was a bit jealous when I showed her a day ago,"<br>"I-I mean, if you don't like it, we can always return it!"  
>"Don't worry about it, Cry. I love it, it's amazing,"<br>_  
>I hurry up and grab my suitcase, filling it up with everything that I will need for a couple of weeks in Florida.<p>

_**Text from Marzia:**__ Ohmigod, are you seriously going to Florida!? That's awesome, will you tell Cry that I said hi when you see him? But I hope you have fun on your trip. (LUCKY!)_

_**I text back:**__ Yeah, I'm super excited. I will tell Cry that you said hi, I bet he'll be all weirded out that I'm in the Americas. I just hope that nothing will go wrong..._

_**Text from Marzia:**__ Don't think like that! I know everything will go okay! I've gotta go now but I lovvee you Felix! 3_

_**I text back:**__ Thanks! I hope you and Toby have fun as well. Love you too. 3 Bye!  
><em>

Me and Marzia had broken up because of... We were kind of more like brothers and sisters on affection terms.  
>Marzia had met Toby Turner and then they started dating, I kind of was a bit jealous at first but I realized that I didn't need to be anymore because I didn't feel like I loved Marzia anymore.<br>I'm just glad that we're all good friends now.

The thunder rings, making me jump a bit at the sound.  
>Goddamit! Why does thunder scare me so much nowadays?!<p>

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Hi, I just got off the plane, everything is went alright," I talk into my phone.  
>"See Pewdie? Everything did go okay, you didn't need to worry so much! Me and Scott are on are way to pick you up. See you in a few!" Red says.<br>"M'kay, I'm in terminal 4," I say before hanging up.

I sigh, sitting down on a chair and putting my suitcase near me.

"HEY FELIX!" I hear Red saying, running up and coming closer to me.  
>"Hey Red and Scott," I say with a goofy smile on my face.<br>"I cannot wait 'till Cry sees you! He's gonna be so freaked out," Scott says, "I mean in a good way of course."  
>I laugh, "Yeah! I'm happy that I finally get to meet him in person, I hope he likes his birthday present from me."<br>Red smiles, pulling her red hair out of her face, "I'd say that would be like a awesome birthday present, seeing one of my best friends from freaking Sweden and meeting them!"  
>Scott sighs, "I'd say you two girls are starting to act like obsessed fangirls... C'mon, let's hurry and try to sneak up on him."<br>I laugh... Then I finally realize his joke, "Hey!"  
>Red and Scott start bursting out in laughter, then after a moment I join them.<p>

Here I am, laughing my guts out the first time I'm in the Americas.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Hey Felix, we're here," Scott says with a whisper, pulling his car up to a curve nearby, making sure that Cry won't see us.  
>"Are you excited?" Red asks.<br>I smile, "Yeah, but I feel like my heart is going 200 miles per hour though..."  
>"You don't need to be worried," Scott smiles, "It'll all be fine!'<p>

We sneak up to Cry's driveway, seeing his car and such.

I guess because Cry and Scott are good friends is why he has a key to his house...  
>Scott turns the key slowly and I can feel my heart speeding in my chest.<p>

I am so worried and anxious that maybe Cry won't like me or something...  
>To be honest... I've kind of had a major crush on him a little bit before Marzia and I broke up.<p>

He opens the door slowly and walks in tiptoeing, making sure he doesn't make a sound.

"Shh, Pewds. Try not to make any sounds," Red whispers.  
>"God, you sound like Stephano," I whisper back.<p>

She smiles and we walk more in Cry's house, I kind of feel like a spy!

Suddenly I hear Scott's laughter.  
>"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing, Cry!?"<p>

I look over and I see Cry, and I start laughing as well.

He's sitting with his legs crossed and he's got a jar of Nutella in his hand, with a spoon in his other.  
>He looks like a kid who's just been caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar.<p>

And... his... his... mask is off and sitting by him as well.

"Cry! You look so innocent with your Nutella and such!" Red says, laughing.  
>"Shut up!" Cry yells, blushing while he's at it.<p>

Cry hurriedly closes the Nutella jar and puts the spoon in the sink, getting off of the counter as well.  
>I can't help but notice that he's got a bit of Nutella on his cheek though...<p>

Red, Scott, and me are still laughing, and Cry is blushing hard now...

Cry facepalms his head, "Remind me to take away everyone's house key.."  
>He realizes that his mask is off, staring at it for a moment then looking away.<br>"God! I can't even enjoy Nutella without someone coming and laughing my sorry ass off!"

"We weren't expecting you to-" Red says, her laugh cutting herself off.

After everyone calms down, Cry starts talking.  
>"Oh my god, you don't know how freaking embarrassing that just was!" Cry says, the blush still clear on his face.<br>"Oh, and hi Pewds!" He says, catching me off guard and giving me a hug.  
>"H-Hi Cry!" I say, feeling the heat in my face.<p>

He breaks the hug and then we all talk for a moment, laughing and just relaxing.

"Hey Cry," I say getting closer to him.  
>"Uh... Yeah?"<br>"You've got something..." I say, wiping the spot on his cheek where the Nutella is with my finger, putting my finger in my mouth.  
>"Mmmm! Tasty!" I say playfully, watching Cry's face turn red.<p>

Red whispers something in his ear and then Cry starts blushing harder.  
>"Shut up, Red," He grumbles with a smile.<p> 


End file.
